Eternal Love
by LoveRossLynch0307
Summary: The day Austin died was the day I lost everything. My best friend, my partner, my soul mate. His death caused me so much pain. I cried for hours on end, only stopping to scream at anything and everything that reminded me of him.


**Not one of my bests, again but I thought it was pretty good! I worked really hard on it, so enjoy! I want to give a shout out to .Something. .KnowX for being there tp help me become a better writer! Thanks so much! You're such an amazing writer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A or anything you may recognize in this story**

I gripped the rose stem in my hand, the thorns piercing my skin. The damp grass squished under my feet as I crept towards the gravestone. The carved words were beginning to fade, but I could still make out what it said.

In loving memory of Austin Moon

November 23, 1995- August 17, 2013

He was an amazing singer, and loved by all.

The day Austin died was the day I lost everything. My best friend, my partner, my soul mate. His death caused me so much pain. I cried for hours on end, only stopping to scream at anything and everything that reminded me of him. The day of his funeral was the worst. I couldn't even imagine going. I would have to see his cold, lifeless body dressed up in clothes he would never wear. They would most likely slick back his hair instead of letting it be the way he always wore it. Slightly messy, always in his eyes. Mike and Mimi would go up to see him first, Mimi crying her eyes out while Mike held her tight. Next would be Dez. He would try to lighten the dark and dismal situation, but would end up sobbing in the corner. Trish would go after him, her usual tough appearance replaced by a depressed, heartbroken one. I would go after her, of course. As I would make my way up to the casket, I would start to tear up. I would try to stay strong, but eventually drop to my knees and sob at the loss of my best friend. I would look into the casket and stare into his dull eyes. They wouldn't have their childish glow. I would try to hold his stone cold hand, but it would be too stiff to move. The thought of looking at him one last time and saying goodbye terrified me. So, I chose not to. Instead, I ran through the streets. Pained sobs escaped my throat as I noticed some of the things he loved most. Rain started to pour down on me as I sunk to my knees. I ignored all of the confused looks passer-byes gave me and continued to cry, wishing I could end it all and be with Austin.

The wet ground seeped through my clothes as I sat down and placed the rose in front of the gravestone.

"Hey, Austin." My voice cracked. 'What am I doing?' I thought to myself. Nobody is listening. I'm just sitting here, talking to myself.

"So uh…how have you been? Wait, that's a stupid question. God, what am I doing?!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" I gasped at the sudden presence behind me.

The figure, a middle aged woman, squatted down next to me.

"What am I supposed to do? Talk, or just sit here in silence?" I questioned.

The woman nodded and took my hand.

"Well honey, you should do what feels right. If you need to talk, get some things off of your chest, then you should. If you just want to stare, then you should. I come here once a week and tell my husband how my day was, or anything new that's been going on. There's nothing wrong with talking with the one you love, even if they aren't able to respond. So, is there anything you want to tell him? It could be as simple as a hello."

I thought for a moment. "I guess I could tell him how my life has been going…or what has happened since he…I could tell him how much I miss him.?" As hard as I tried, tears streamed down my face and a sob escaped my throat. "I could tell him how sorry I am for not coming to see him sooner, or how it was my fault he died!"

The woman pulled me into a tight embrace. "Don't tell me, honey. Tell him." She motioned towards Austin. With that, she got up and shuffled away towards another grave.

"I miss you Austin. I miss the way I felt when our hands touched on the piano bench. I miss your million dollar smile, your love for pancakes. I miss everything about you Austin. Sometimes, I feel as if we were attached by a tether. But, without you here, there's no one on the other end. I'm falling, and I know if I stop there won't be anyone to catch me. I loved you Austin. I still do. Even though I know you can't reciprocate my feelings, I want you to know them. I need you Austin. **Like the sun needs the world to shine on.** **Like the waves need the sand to crash on. You were the bright side of every day. Me without you just isn't the same (1).**" I croaked out the last part, quoting a few lyrics from our song, "Better Together." "Austin, why'd you have to get hit by that car? You should've stayed at my house, with me. We could've written a new song, or watched a horror movie. You loved horror movies. That reminds me, I brought you some things." I popped up and raced to my car. The heavy boxed wobbled in my arms, but I managed to carry it back to Austin's grave.

"Look Austin. I want to show you some stuff. "I remembered the horror movie we saw on "Fright Night"." I pulled out "Swamp Bride" and placed it next to the rose. Next, I pulled out a copy of Austin's very first album. "I remember the day we had the album release party. I was planning on going to MUNY, so you had sang a slow version of "Without You". That was the day I realized I loved you." Lastly, I pulled out the last thing in the box. "And this, Austin, is my book. The one I never, ever let you read. The one I wrote pages and pages about the day I met you. I wrote some of my deepest and darkest secrets in here, and I'm finally ready for you to see them. I know you'll never be able to physically read it, but I still want you to have it." I laid the rose on top of the book and pushed the box aside. Tears slipped from my eyes as I stood up. "I love you Austin. I always have, and I always will. I hope one day we can meet again in another life, or in heaven. It doesn't matter as long as we're together. I want you to know Austin, even if I do end up moving on, I will never, ever forget about the times we shared together and the **eternal love** I will always feel for you." With that, I stood up and brushed myself off. I looked one last time at Austin's gravestone, tears rolling down my cheeks. "I guess this is goodbye Austin. I love you." I wiped my cheeks and started back towards my car, waving to the woman in the process. "See you later Austin."

**Like I said, not one of my bests. Hope you enjoyed! Read and Review please, but no "I hate this story" or "Are you a Christian" since I got that review on one of my stories and I don't like to talk about religion. yeah...no "You suck at writing" cuz that aint allowed in mah house! im kidding...but please don't do that:)**

**(1) Does anyone recognize those lyrics? tell me in your review if you write one!:)**

**Loving Ross Lynch as always, GleeLover4321!**


End file.
